L'enfance d'Akainu
by Shina-ariz
Summary: On a tous été enfant, un jour ou l'autre. Et Aikanu, aussi inhumain soit-il, ne déroge pas à la règle...


_34 ans avant époque actuelle :_

_Morwa était une petite île moyennement importante dans une zone tempérée était sous la protection d'une base de la marine dirigée par le colonel Tahoro, dit 'Tahoro le chasseur' en raison de son arc de corne et de ses excellents réflexes. Il traquait les pirates à travers la mer et avait pour devise et habitude de les pourchasser jusqu'à les avoirs attrapés. Il restait cependant très humain la plupart de ses "proies" restaient en vie jusqu'à leurs procès._

_Il s'était marié quatorze ans avant le début de cette histoire, à une femme nommée Manimky, et en avait eu deux fils, Noham et Sakazuki; elle était malheureusement décédée en mettant ce dernier au monde, huit ans plus tôt : Noham était alors âgé de quatre ans, et Tahoro de trente-trois_

_Noham avait les cheveux roux coupé au bol Sakazuki les avait noirs en pointe sur sa tête. Depuis ses sept ans, Noham avait dut s'occuper de son jeune frère lorsque son père partait en mer traquer les pirates, et ceux pendant parfois plusieurs semaines, et parfois cela l'énervait beaucoup._

_A l'époque où se déroule notre histoire, Noham est âgé de treize ans, et Sakazuki de huit. Noham est extrêmement populaire auprès des jeunes gens de son âges, musclé et bronzé à en faire rougir plus d'une jolie fille. Il fait cependant peu cas de son jeune frère, enfant solitaire et réservé qui n'avait qu'un ou deux amis dans la petite ville._

Assit au bord de la seule falaise de l'île, surplombant la mer, Sakazuki attendait, fixant l'horizon sans fin.

Le soleil s'y couchait, donnant au ciel et à la mer des couleurs roses, orange et vermeils par endroit. Les vagues étaient calmes, et quelques mouettes troublaient de leurs chants déchirant le calme de cette chaude soirée d'été. C'était d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, mais Sakazuki s'en fichait.

Il attendait le bateau de son père. Il devait revenir aujourd'hui. C'était lejour. C'était son jour à lui, celui de son anniversaire.

Personne ne le lui avait souhaité. Pas même Noham, son frère aîné ! Pas même Sandor et Gorohim, ses deux seuls copains !

Aujourd'hui il avait neuf ans, il entendait bien faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour marquer l'événement.

Le soleil avait presque finit de se coucher. Le cœur du jeune garçon se serrât dans sa poitrine. Son père ne viendrait pas, finalement. Il était en mer, à la poursuite d'un couple de pirate célèbre il avait sacrifié l'anniversaire de son fil à cette traque sans merci.

"Hé ben j'espère qu'on les pendra, ces foutus pirates !" pensa-t-il en shootant dans un caillou.

Il essuya une larme et rentra au village. Une fois devant chez lui, il eût la désagréable surprise de trouver la porte close et un mot de son frère sous le paillasson :

"Petit frère, je suis partis faire du camping sur la plage avec des amis. Je ne serais de retour que demain, tu trouveras donc une enveloppe bleue ciel dans la boite aux lettres, elle contient vingt Berry pour ton dîner. Tu n'as qu'à dormir chez un de tes amis ou prendre une chambre à l'auberge. Noham"

Sakazuki mit la main dans la boite et en tira l'enveloppe bleue qui contenait l'argent. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il passerait la nuit sur un des bateaux de la marine en réparation sur les quais.

Restait le problème de la nourriture. En raison du rationnement par manque d'argent, faire un vrai bon repas avec moins de vingt-cinq Berry était compliqué. Puis il se fit la réflexion qu'un simple sandwich ne devrait pas lui coûter trop cher.

Il s'en acheta donc un, au pain noir, cornichons et jambon sec, et le mangea dans la rue, adossé à un mur. Il s'en fût ensuite à travers le village, à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation, quand ce qu'il s'était dit sur la falaise près d'une heure plus tôt lui revient. 'Faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel…'. Il prit donc un air décidé pour diriger ses pas vers le quai numéro deux. Un bateau qui n'était plus qu'une vielle épave flottant à peine et que l'on avait retrouvé en mer la veille y était amarré. Personne n'y était encore monté, le bois qui le constituait était tellement rongé par les termites qu'il se serait dissous sous le poids d'un adulte. Mais Sakazuki n'était pas très gros, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que le pont cède.

Il attendit donc que les deux en faction gardes aient le dos tourné pour monter sur la passerelle. Il la gravit rapidement jusqu'au pont supérieur du bateau.

Il le visita entièrement en prenant des poses conquérante et des airs bravaches, puis décida de visiter également de visiter l'intérieur du navire. Il avisa une grande porte de bois clair, qu'il s'appétait à pousser quand il entendit les sentinelles laisser leurs postes à la relève. Son sang se figea dans sa poitrine. Il allait devoir partir rapidement.

Mais il caressait l'idée de ramener un trésor de son escapade, Sandor ne le croirait pas sinon. A cela venait s'ajouter un besoin éperdu de reconnaissance il voulait être enfin reconnu comme Sakazuki, et nous comme «le cadet de Tahoro". Il enta donc.

Il déboucha tout d'abord dans un couloir. Son cœur battait la chamade. On se serait cru dans un bateau fantôme. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

La lune passait le bras de ses rayons blancs par les hublots, donnant à la pièce une ambiance mortuaire. Le jeune garçon frissonnât.

La pièce devait être la cabine du capitaine : spacieuse, un tapis mangé aux mites en recouvrait le sol. Quelques bibelots poussiéreux, un lit défoncé et un bureau recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées en formaient le mobilier. Au mur étaient accrochés de vieux tableaux que le temps avait changé en croûtes dont s'écaillaient la peinture.

Il s'approcha du bureau et passât rapidement en revue les diverses cartes et instrument de navigations auxquels il ne connaissait rien. Dépité, il allait se détourner quand un coffret sous le meuble attira son attention. Il se mit à genoux et s'en emparât.

Il n'était pas bien grand, faisant à peine la taille d'un gros dictionnaire. C'était du bois précieux, et ni le temps ni les vers n'avaient abîmé les moulures dorées qui l'ornait. Sakazuki caressa du bout des doigts son trésor, ému. Il essaya du l'ouvrir, mais une vielle serrure l'en empêchait. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se dire qu'il l'ouvrirait chez lui avec son canif. Il mit don le coffre sous son bras et retourna sur le pont.

Il osa un rapide coup d'œil. Les sentinelles, dos à lui, devisaient gravement e regardant un vieux navire au pavillon noire depuis longtemps abandonné. Sans lâcher le coffre, le jeune garçon dévala la passerelle et se cacha derrière un vieux tonneau d'eau croupie.

Il put finalement quitter le quai sans encombre, serrant toujours contre son cœur le mystérieux coffret, et pour finir se dirigea vers le quai le plus à l'est du port, celui qui abritait les bateaux en réparations. Il en trouva un qui attendait d'importants travaux sur sa proue, mise en morceau par les canons d'un quelconque navire pirate. Il s'y introduit en choisit la cabine la plus propre (en l'occurrence celle des soldats les moins gradés) et se roula en boule dans un hamac de toile grise, le précieux petit coffre toujours serré contre sa poitrine. Bercé par le lent roulis des vagues, il s'endormit…

OpOpOpOpOp

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par le bruit du premier maître charpentier investissant les lieux. Il parvint à quitter le navire sans se faire repérer et fonça directement chez lui

Là, il poussa la porte et entra dans la cuisine, où Noham l'attendait

"-Bon anniversaire Sakazuki"

"-C'était hier !"

"-Pas grave. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène là ?"

Il venait d'apercevoir le coffret dans les bras de son frère. Sakazuki tenta de le soustraire aux regards avides de son aîné en le dissimulant dans son dos.

"- Rien. Rien du tout !"

"-Fait pas l'idiot et donne-moi ça !"

S'en suivit une mêlé tout particulièrement animé, et si son aîné était bien plus fort que lui, Sakazuki compensait par des coups bien plus violents et vicieux, visant le visage et sous la ceinture. Au final les deux frères se repoussèrent contre un mur pour l'un et un pied de table pour l'autre. Sakazuki regarda le roux en face de lui, il avait des marques de semelles sur son pantalon blanc cassé, et ses cheveux ébouriffés n'importe comment.

Noham s'assit et sourit à son frère, une expression légèrement blasée sur le visage.

"-Alors, y a quoi là-dedans ?"

"-J'en ai aucune idée" avoua le plus jeune, gêné

"-Bon bah on va regarder ça" déclara-t-il tranquillement en s'emparant d'un canif marin qui traînait sur un des meubles.

Il en sortit une lame qu'il introduisit dans la fente avant de la placer contre la patrie de la serrure qui fermait le coffret, et força un peu. Au bout de quelques instants de ce manège, un déclic se fit entendre et la serrure céda.  
>Ému, le cadet s'emparât du coffre pour en soulever le couvercle. Il s'attendait à y trouver de l'or, des bijoux, des diamants, des perles ou d'autres choses dans ce genre.<p>

Il fut très déçut.

Çaavait la forme et les dimensions d'une petite noix de coco. D'un rouge sang, l'étrange fruit était orné de motifs abstraits circulaires qui en recouvraient entièrement la surface.

Intrigué, il s'en empara

"-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il à son frère. Une nouvelle sorte de noix de coco ?"

"-Va savoir. T'as trouvé ça où ?"

"…au vieux bateau du quai deux. Dis, tu crois que c'est comestible ?"

"-Aucune idée. A toi l'honneur, mais je te préviens, c'est très probablement périmé…"

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules et ouvrit le fruit en deux. La chair était légèrement plus claire que l'écorce. Sakazuki se mit à manger aussi vite que possible, et c'est au moment où il avala le dernier morceau qu'il se rendit compte d'un détail pourtant flagrant :

"-Beurk ! Mais c'est dégoûtant !"

"-Pourquoi tu l'as mangé alors ? Baka !"

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de vider d'un seul trait un bol de chocolat chaud pour faire passer le goût horrible.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut que son frère s'était emparé du coffret vide.

"-Hé, rend-moi ça !"

L'autre eut un petit sourire légèrement sadique.

"-Non."

"-Comment ça, non ? "

"-Non. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. Il ne t'appartient pas, tu l'as volé. De toutes les façons, tu as mangé le fruit à l'intérieur : il est juste que j'aie le coffret, tu ne crois pas ? Je devrai en tirer bon prix chez les antiquaires…"

"-Non ! Il est à moi ! Pas à toi ! Donne !"

"-Viens le chercher !"

Et sur cette ultime provocation, il s'enfuit par la fenêtre ouverte et partit en courant. Le brun sortit par la porte et le poursuivit jusqu'à la plage, déserte en raison de l'heure matinale.

Noham plongea depuis la jetée et se dirigea vers une île, qui n'était en fait qu'un amas de rochers émergeant de l'eau à une quinzaine de mètre de la rive. Le roux put marcher sur quelques mètres, mais dut nager sur un bon quart du trajet. Il finit par se hisser, encore tout habillé, sur la petite île, défiant du regard son frère de l'y rejoindre.

Sakazuki y voyait rouge. Il sauta à l'eau et se mit à progresser, mouillant d'eau salée ses habits déjà sales. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Il sursauta en le réalisant, puis secoua la tête, luttant contre cet instant de faiblesse.

Il avait maintenant de l'eau jusqu'aux aisselles. Il passa en position horizontale et entama les mouvements d'une brasse coulée.

Il s'aperçut au bout de quelques secondes qu'il avait un problème, quand son genou heurta le sable qui tapissait le fond de la mer. Il tenta de le repousser, et paniqua en voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, qu'il restait cloué au fond de l'eau comme une enclume. Il se sentait mourir de fatigue, ses forces disparaissaient comme une boule de neige dans le cratère d'un volcan. Ses poumons étaient compressés dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient éclater. De petits points rouges obstruaient sa vision. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se retenant de toutes ses forces d'avaler de l'eau. Peine perdue. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand il comprit qu'il allait mourir.

Alors une paire de bras lui enserra la poitrine et le tira vers le haut. Le jeune garçon prit une grande bouffé d'air pendant que son sauveur le ramenait sur la rive. Noham -car c'était bien lui- se pencha sur son cadet avant de s'écrier :

"-BON SANG MAIS QU'EST-CE TU FAISAIS ? Tu sais plus nager ou quoi ? "

"-...en sait rien...Kof Kof... merci..."

"-Hum. T'as dû faire une attaque. (Son ton se radoucit un peu). Mais bon, on va quand même éviter de se baigner aujourd'hui, d'accord ?"

Sakazuki se redressa sur ses coudes, remarquant au passage le coffret que les vagues emportaient au loin pendant que son frère le serrait contre lui. Il se sentit rassuré que son frère est laissé l'objet aux vague pour venir à son secours. Il se sentait heureux.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là. Ils auraient pût être heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Mais une grande clameur monta du village. Un grand bateau approchait du port. Une silhouette familière aux deux enfants se tenait sur l'avant-pont. Même d'aussi loin, les deux enfants la reconnurent aisément. Noham sourit.

"-Papa est de retour..."

OpOpOpOpOp

Ils foncèrent vers le village et se mêlèrent à la foule qui se massait devant le quai sur lequel le navire allait accoster. Jouant des coudes, les deux garçons parvinrent tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bateau. Ils étaient aux premières lignes quand le bateau accosta. Tahoro en sauta lestement, aperçut ses fils. Il eût un petit sourire fatigué, et les enserra brièvement avant de décréter qu'il avait encore une chose à faire.

Se doutant de ce qui allait suivre, les deux frères reculèrent d'un pas. Le colonel fit alors signe à un de ses subordonné, qui, campé sur le pont, semblait n'attendre que ça.

Deux soldats, lourdement armés, vinrent se poster de part et d'autre de la passerelle sur laquelle on poussa alors les prisonniers.

Ils étaient deux, un homme et une femme, marchant l'un derrière l'autre, les mains attachées dans le dos. Lui avait la tête droite, et avançait avec une allure qui se voulait noble. Vêtu de couleurs vives, il était blessé à l'épaule droite et au ventre. Une flèche était encore plantée dans sa jambe gauche. La femme avançait courbée, comme si sa colonne vertébrale s'était brisée en deux. Des lames dégoulinaient de son visage tourné vers le sol elle avait de grosse plaie ouverte sur ses cuisses, dans son dos et sur ses bras.

Plusieurs soldats arrivèrent et les encadrèrent. Tahoro en prit la tête et se dirigea vers la base navale. La foule se tue et s'écarta pour laisser passer le cortège. Les deux garçons le suivirent, rejoins quelques minutes plus tard par une dizaine de badauds désœuvrés.

Arrivé à la base, le colonel se mit debout sur une petite estrade prévue à cette effet pour déclarer :

"Calico Jack Ravmak et Anne Boynn. Votre procès pour meurtres, vols, pillages et actes de pirateries aura lieu demain matin à dix heures trente. Ce sera un procès public, avec un jury populaire; vous serez soignés d'ici là. Sur ceux, bonne journée !"

Il parcourut des yeux la foule, s'arrêta sur ses fil, descendit de la scène et écarta les bras. Les deux garçons s'y précipitèrent, ravis. Un flot ininterrompu de paroles incompréhensibles jaillit de leurs bouches :

"-Tu nous a manqué !"

"-Je suis désolé mes chéris..."

"-Papa, j'ai neuve ans !"

"-La sœur de Matisse, elle..."

"-Gorohim, son père, ben en fait..."

"-Allons, allons, nous auront tout le temps pour ça à la maison"

Ils rentrèrent donc. Tahoro prépara un repas léger, car le soir même il y aurait une grande fête.

Il promit à ses fils d'y raconter en détail son périple, et, d'un commun accord, les trois firent la sieste pour être au mieux de leur forme le soir.

Ils s'éveillèrent en fin d'après-midi, et revêtirent leurs habits de fêtes. Le village était entièrement décoré de lampions aux couleurs vives et des banderoles joyeuses. Un grand banquet se tenait sur la place principale des hommes, des femmes et des enfants de tous âges dansaient autours d'un grand brasier sur lequel rôtissaient des poissons, des dindes, des oies entières et même un cochon sauvage.

La nuit tombait, les hommes, enhardis par l'alcool, dansaient de plus en plus nombreux, sur la table pour certains. Les enfants ne se lassaient de courir, tout à leurs jeux dont nul n'était exclu.

Les musiciens jouaient des morceaux de plus en plus entrainants, aux rythmes desquels de sublimes danseuses se déhanchaient. Assit sur une chaise posée sur un table devant le brasier, Tahoro, comme promis, racontait son périple :

"-...Et c'est là qu'il a commis une énorme erreur. Aveuglé par le trop-plein de confiance qu'il avait en lui, il s'est amusé à donner un coup de pied dans la tête de l'homme qu'il venait de décapiter. Ce faisant, il s'est un peu rapproché de nous et c'était suffisant pour que je lui envoie une flèche dans la jambe, le faisant tomber à la mer. La femme a alors dut plonger pour le remonter, et lorsqu'ils ont sorti la tête de l'eau, nous les attendions, mousquetons aux poings: ils n'ont rien puent faire que se rendre. "

"-Pourquoi elle a dut plonger, la fille ? Il savait pas nager, le mec ?"

"-Ah, Sakazuki, je me demandais où tu étais ! Non, il en était incapable à cause du fuit du démon."

"- Du quoi ?"

"-La légende veut que ces fruits soient maudis par le démon des océans. Celui qui le mange ne peut plus nager, mais reçoit en contrepartie des pouvoirs incroyables qui font de cette personne un surhomme. Calico Jack Ravmack avait mangé un fuit qui lui avait conféré le pouvoir de cracher des boulets de canons c'est en grande partie pour cela que la prime sur sa tête était de quarante-six millions de Berry, alors qu'il n'y avait 'que' trente millions sur la tête de, pourtant redoutable combattante. Mais je crois qu'il était un peu ivre, il avait le nez rouge et Boynn lui reprochait de ne 'pas se battre comme un homme'. On a eu de la chance.

"-Que comptes-tu faire des soixante-seize millions ? " demanda un villageois.

"-Hé bien en fait je n'en toucherai pas la totalité, seulement vingt-deux million, en fait tout ceux qui ont participé à l'opération touchent une part proportionnelle à leur grade par exemple un pourcentage de..."

Mais Sakazuki, troublé, s'était éloigné.

Les fruits du démon...Et si c'était ce qu'il avait mangé ? Il tenait peut-être sa chance de devenir enfin quelqu'un ! Il se fit alors la réflexion que rien ne s'était produit depuis qu'il avait mangé cet étrange noix de coco, si ce n'était une presque noyade, probablement due à une intoxication alimentaire. Il décida cependant de rechercher son nouveau pouvoir dans les jours à venir. Fort de cette résolution, il retourna jouer avec ses camarades.

Le reste de la fête se déroula comme un rêve, il perdit toutes notion du temps et ne s'aperçut que la soirée était finie qu'en se réveillant le lendemain matin dans son lit. Comment il était arrivé là, mystère mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas sans rapport avec la chope de rhum que Sandor, Gorohim et lui-même avaient volé avec l'aide de quelques-uns de leurs camarades. Il avait extrêmement mal à la tête et sentait l'alcool, ce qui leva la plupart de ses doutes sur les raisons pour lesquelles il ne se souvenait plus s'être endormit. Il s'assit sur son lit et aperçut Noham, qui avait passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte :

"-Enfin tu te réveilles ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, le tribunal siège dans une heure, il faut qu'on se grouille si on veut avoir de bonnes places. Papa est déjà là-bas pour aider à tout préparer. Magne-toi !"

Il fallut un certain temps à Sakazuki pour comprendre de quoi son frère voulait parler. Il prit une douche, s'habilla de propre, donna un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, avala une tartine et partit en courant derrière Noham, qui tenait à avoir de bonnes places.

Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes avant l'ouverture du procès, et eurent des places au premier rang, ce qui satisfit grandement son ainé. L'audience débuta alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Ce fut tout d'abord le juge Broham, un homme bien en chaire portant fièrement une longue barbe grise claire, qui entra. L'assistance se leva.

Sur un de ses gestes, tous se rassirent et un jury composé d'une vingtaine de personnes entra. Tahoro était parmi eux; Sakazuki lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit par un petit sourire.

Le juge s'empara d'un petit marteau et s'en servit pour frapper un petit gong disposé à cet effet sur sa tribune.

"-Audience du 15 août. Bienvenu à tous. Faite entrer les accusés."

Les deux pirates furent introduits dans le tribunal, encadrés par huit marines. On les poussa jusqu'à leur banc. On les y enchaina solidement avec des menottes en granit marin pour l'homme et en acier pour la femme.

"-Vous êtes, débuta le juge en se penchant vers l'homme, Calico Jack Ravmack, dit Ravmack le rouge ? "

"-Oui votre honneur." répondit l'intéressé.

"-Et vous, reprit-il en se tournant vers la femme, vous êtes Anne Boynn, son épouse ?"

"-Ouais." Grommela d'un ton fatigué la femme

"-Vous êtes accusés d'actes de pirateries, du pillage de vingt-six villages dans la région de North Blue et de celui de dix-huit navires, dont sept de la marine tous les équipages on étaient tués jusqu'au dernier homme, ainsi que la plupart des soldats et hommes tentant de défendre les villages, soit cent-trente-six meurtres à vos actifs. Devant les faits exposés, plaidez-vous coupables ou non-coupables ? "

"-Coupable» Déclarât l'homme

"-Coupable" Répétât la femme en écho.

S'en suivirent de longs débats stériles où les pirates tentèrent de se justifier, sans grand succès d'ailleurs.

Enfin, un médecin vint s'entretenir avec le juge, des terme que Sakazuki ne comprit pas tant ils étaient compliqués et tant les deux hommes parlaient vite. Pour finir, Broham s'empara de son marteau et donna un autre coup sur le gong

"-le jury va à présent se retirer pour délibérer. Si quelqu'un a encore quelque chose à ajouter, qu'il le fasse maintenant."

Tout le monde se tut.

"-Que le jury délibère !" conclut le juge.

Ils ne furent pas longs : cinq minutes n'étaient pas passées que le doyen du jury, ou, en l'occurrence, la doyenne, une femme grande et sèche qui devait avoir dans les soixante-quinze ans passés s'avança et déclara d'une voix étonnamment forte pour son âge :

"-Calico Jack Ravmack, vous êtes condamné à la peine capital, à savoir la mort, par strangulation. La sentence sera exécutée dans trois jours sur la Grand-Place du village, à 11 heures précise.

Anne Boynn, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers celle-ci, vous échappez à la potence du fait que vous êtes enceinte (un murmure parcourut la salle) toutefois, si après la naissance de votre enfant vous commettez la moindre incartade la sentence sera effectuée sans délais. Qui plus est, vous êtes définitivement bannie de cette île, et si vous ne l'avez pas quittée avant le coucher du soleil, vous ferait votre grossesse à Impel Down. Vous serait également assignée à résidence sur une petite île lointaine, quasiment déserte si ce n'est un modeste village et une base navale de la marine. "

Elle fit un signe de tête au juge avant de se rassoir. Celui-ci frappa son gong en déclarant la séance levée.

"-Quoi ? C'est tout ?"hurla Sakazuki.

Mais sa voix se perdit dans le bazar ambiant de la foule discutant des sentences prononcées. Le jeune garçon fonça pour rejoindre Tahoro et Noham, quelques mètres devant lui.

"-Moi je suis dégouté.» annonça-t-il en calquant son allure sur la leur.

"-Pourquoi ça ?"S'étonna son père

"-Tu as tant sacrifié pour ramener ces deux pirates vivants ! Des morts, des blessés tu as passé quatre mois en mer, manqué Pacque, la fête des cent ans du village, ta fête, mon anniversaire, et au finale, la femme est libérée ? Moi je trouve ça révoltant !"

"-Sakazuki, essaye de comprendre... elle attend un enfant, et, quoi que la mère ait fait, lui est innocent, n'a jamais rien fait de mal en ce monde. On ne peut tout bonnement pas le sacrifier comme ça, ce serait trop injuste pour lui !"

"-Mais c'est trop de sacrifices pour rien ! Et toi, ajouta-t-il en pivotant vers Noham, soutient-moi au moins ! "

"-L'enfant naitra fin mars. Déclara-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ce sera un Bélier. C'est toujours les béliers que l'on sacrifie. Je pense qu'on doit au moins lui éviter ça. Désolé petit frère, mais je suis du côté de papa. On ne peut tout bonnement pas faire ça."

"-Vous êtes nul de faire les choses à moitiés !"

"-Mon fil..."

"-Non ! Je veux plus te parler !"Cria le jeune garçon en se dégagent de la main de son père venue se poser sur son épaule avant de s'enfuir en courant, de grosse larmes de rages coulant sur son visage. Aveuglé par sa colère, il envoya un grand coup dans la première chose vivante qu'il vit, c'est-à-dire un arbre, sur lequel il tapa à s'en briser les mains jusqu'à se sentir un peu calmé.

Une fois ses pensions meurtrières un peu retombées, il approcha son visage du tronc, espérant voir sur l'écorce les marques de ses coups répétés.

La surface de l'arbre était totalement lisse, mais, à chaque endroit où il avait frappé, quatre petites barres noires correspondant en apparence à ses phalanges avaient fait leur apparition. Intrigué, il en toucha une du bout de son doigt, qu'il ramena noir de suie.

"Du charbon.» comprit-il en essuyant sa main sur son pantalon. Mais par quels miracle ses poings d'enfants avaient-ils put faire cela ? Était-ce là le pouvoir que lui avait octroyé le fruit de démon ? Celui de pouvoir changer en charbon tout ce qu'il touchait ? Moyen, comme pouvoir, pour entrer dans la légende...

Son estomac gargouillât, mettant fin à ses réflexions. Le procès avait duré longtemps, le soleil était à son zénith Sakazuki avait faim. Il fouillât ses poches, y trouva huit Berries, monnaie de son repas de la veille. Il s'en servit pour acheter une petite baguette de pain de seigle et un peu de jambon sec, avant de voler une pomme à l'étalage d'un maraicher. Il dévora son sandwich et engloutit sa pomme en un tour de main.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul ou se sentait mal, le jeune garçon prit le chemin de la falaise là, il s'assit sur le siège naturel que formaient un rocher et une énorme racine d'un pin parasol. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et glissa sans s'en rendre compte dans le monde des rêves.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par une brise fraiche. Il avait dormit très longtemps, au bout de l'horizon, le soleil finissait de sa course dans l'océan. Il étendit bras et jambes pour dissiper les fourmis venues s'y loger, et, ce faisant, ce rendit compte que sa colère était retombée. Il se surprit même à sourire en observant les ébats joyeux de deux dauphins dans la mer d'huile.

Il rentra au village et fila chez lui. Mais il trouva encore une fois la porte close. Nullement découragé, il parcourut les rues du village jusqu'à déboucher sur la Grand-Place. Tahoro était là, en train d'aider à ranger les derniers reliefs du repas de la veille. Quand il aperçut son fil, un grand sourire éclairât son visage. Les deux personnes qui l'aidaient à ranger lui collèrent une claque sur l'épaule avant de s'éclipser, les laissant seuls sous les toiles qui commençaient, une par une, à apparaître dans le ciel.

"-Papa..."

"-Sakazuki ! Tu es rentré ! C'est bien, je commençais à m'inquiéter."

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Il s'en voulait tant de s'être énervé pour si peu ! L'espace d'un court instant, il ne fut plus qu'un petit garçon qui n'attendait rien de la vie, si ce n'était un peu d'affection. C'était la dernière fois.

"-Je m'étais endormit sur la falaise, pardon..."

"-Pas grave ! L'important, c'est que tu sois rentré. Au fait, où est ton frère ?"

"-Noham ? Bah ça j'en sais rien..."

"-Bizarres...il était pourtant partit te chercher..."

"-Je l'ai pas vu, et il est pas à la maison non plus..."

"-Mais où est-il, dans ce cas ?"

"-Il est ici !" Tonna une voix glaciale.

Le père et le fils se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient ces paroles. Il y avait là deux personnes. C'était Anne Boynn qui avait parlé. Elle tenait à la main un pistolet dont le canon était braqué sur la tête de la deuxième personne, qui n'était autre que...

"-Noham ! Hurla Sakazuki, Noham !"

Il croisa le regard torturé de son frère. Il avait un œil poché, des marques de coups sur chaque parcelles visible de sa peau pour couronner le tout, ses lèvres étaient ouvertes, et ses cheveux roux teintés de sang. Des larmes roulaient de ses yeux à ses joues tailladées.

"-Je suis désolé... sanglota-t-il. Elle m'a eu par surprise... elle m'a roulé de coup avant que j'ai le temps de réaliser... Papa, elle veut... "

"-Tais-toi ! "Aboya la pirate en lui envoyant dans la tête un coup de crosse sur le dos du crâne. Le jeune garçon s'écrasa sur le sol en poussant un petit cri, et la jeune femme l'aligna d'une main.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Balbutia Tahoro d'une voix blanche.

"-Devine ! Allons, c'est pas bien compliqué ! Rend-moi mon mari, ou l'espérance de vie de cet enfant se comptera en secondes. " Triomphante, elle avait relevé Noham par les cheveux et maintenait son pistolet collé sur son menton.

En proie à un intense dilemme interne, son père porta sa main à son front.

"-Papa... "murmura Sakazuki d'une voix suppliante.» Sors-nous de là je t'en supplie." pensait-il. Tahoro se tourna vers son cadet, et son regard alla de son premier à son deuxième fils en glissant sur le pistolet dans les mains de la pirate et l'ombre de la base navale se dessinant plus haut dans la rue.

"-Sakazuki. Finit-il par articulé d'une voix décidée. Tu rentres à la maison, tu t'y enferme en n'en sort plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Maintenant."

Mais la pirate n'était pas de cet avis :

"-Non non non ! Petit, gronda-t-elle, si tu tien à revoir ton frère vivant, je te conseille de ne pas bouger de là où tu es !"

"-Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on règle ça entre nous ? Tenta d'argumenter Tahoro. Un duel tout simple entre toi et moi. Si tu gagnes, je relâche Ravmack. Si tu perds, tu me rend mon fil."

"-Pour te donner une chance ? Pas question ! Un sourire mauvais éclairait maintenant ses lèvres.» Maintenant va le chercher, reprit-elle, sinon..."

Les traits tordus par la douleur et l'inquiétude, le colonel s'exécuta et partit vers la base à grand pas. Sakazuki le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné au coin de la rue. Suivirent quelques instant d'un silence angoissé et douloureux avant que Noham ne prenne la parole.

"-petit frère... prépare-toi..."

"-A quoi ?" Rétorqua-t-il

A cet instant, son frère lança sa tête en arrière, envoyant un grand coup de tête dans celle de sa geôlière, laquelle pressa la détente.

Mais son coup de boule avait décalé la tête de Noham, et la balle alla se perdre dans le ciel. L'adolescent en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de poing. Visant la tête, il atteignit la main, ce qui eut pour effet d'obliger la pirate à lâcher le pistolet, qui vola à quelques pas.

Conscients qu'ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance face à une adulte armée, Sakazuki et Noham se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces vers la ruelle la plus proche.

Ils faillent y arriver.

Son frère courait juste derrière lui. Sakazuki sentait déjà l'odeur humide de la rue quand une autre détonation éclata. La course s'arrêta brutalement quand Sakazuki sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Il chuta tête la première.

Le jeune garçon posa sa main devant lui et tenta de repousser le sol pour se relever, mais se figea en plein mouvement.

Du sang. Il y en avait partout. Sur le sol, mais aussi sa main et son avant-bras. Il n'était pourtant pas blesser. Mu par une soudaine inspiration, il tourna la tête vers la droite.

Son frère gisait là, allongé sur le flan. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, et il tomba sur le dos, révélant sa poitrine ensanglantée.

"-Noham ! Grand frère ! Allez, réveille-toi ! Vite, il faut partir ! Allez, s'il te plait ! Vite ! Sanglotait-il en le secouant comme un prunier. Relève-toi ! Allez, bouge ! Noham ! NOOOOON !"

Mais Noham ne bougeait plus, et ne bougerait plus jamais. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à son frère, et ses yeux désormais vitreux reflétaient les étoiles qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. Le hurlement de douleur que poussa Sakazuki résonna aux quatre coins de la ville, et se mua peu à peu en sanglots.

Alors il sentit la morsure froide de l'acier sur sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux.

"-J'aurai mieux aimé vous tuer devant votre père, mais ton frère et toi êtes décidément trop... vifs.» Susurra la pirate prés de son oreille"

Et elle pressa la détente.

La détonation déchira la nuit.

Il sentit la balle lui traverser la tête. Ce n'était absolument pas douloureux. Peut-être parce qu'il était en train de mourir.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi cela ne s'était-il pas encore produit ?

Il avait l'impression que sa tête le brulait, à présent. Bizarre. Un mort n'est pas censé avoir mal.

Mais il sentait aussi le sol sous ses genoux, l'odeur de la poudre et du sang, de même qu'il entendait le bruit d'une arme que l'on range.

Et s'il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux ?

La scène n'avait pas changé, le corps interne de Noham continuait de se vider de son sang devant lui. Boynn avait effectivement rangé son mousqueton et fixait la ruelle où son père avait disparu. Le garçon prit une grande inspiration. Il était en vie, finalement.

Un doute l'envahit alors. Il tendit sa main devant lui.

Un liquide rouge dans sa main. Du sang. Non. De la lave. Il y avait de la lave dans sa main.

Non. La lava était sa main. Que s'était-il passé ?

"Le fruit du démon !"devina-t-il. Ainsi c'était là son pouvoir ? Se changer en lave...

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit qu'étant la lave incarnée, aucune balle de pistolet ne pourrait plus le tuer, aucune arme ne pourrait plus le blesser ses adversaire ne pourraient jamais lui faire aucun mal. Mais lui...

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur ceux, éteints, de son ainé. Il laissa sa haine le submerger. Maintenant son bras entier s'était maintenant mué en magma, pendant que la femme, inconsciente des nouvelles forces de son adversaire qu'elle croyait mort, jouait négligemment avec une clé argentée. Son visage, éclairé d'un sourire mauvais, ne revêtait décidément aucune trace d'humanité. "Ils ont eu tort de l'épargner "pensa-t-il, aveuglé par sa rage.

Son poing droit partit à une vitesse qui lui parue fulgurante et percuta le ventre de la meurtrière, flambant le chemisier crasseux avant de bruler sa chaire. L'autre hurla, et lança vers le gamin qui la contemplait avec des yeux de glaces un regard à la fois horrifié et incrédule. Lequel gamin ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir, lui envoyant cette fois-ci son poing dans la poitrine. Une affreuse odeur de chaire brulée envahit la place.

Mortellement touchée, son ennemie s'effondra sur le sol. La clé avec laquelle elle jouait tombât sur le sol avec un tintement métallique que vinrent couvrir les hurlements de douleur et d'agonies de son adversaire. Il la regardait mourir, toujours plein de haine. Seule sa fureur meurtrière était retombée.

"-Sakazuki ! Noham !"

Son père venait de tourner au coin de la rue, tirant derrière lui une chaine reliée à une paire de menottes passées aux poignets de Calico Ravmack. Quand il vit Noham mort, la pirate à moitié brulée, et Sakazuki debout au milieu de ce massacre, il se précipita, oubliant totalement le dangereux prisonnier.

Il tombât à genoux entre les deux frères. Sakazuki leva les yeux vers son père qui l'avait pris par l'épaule, paniquée :

"-Sakazuki ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? Tu n'as rien ? Est-ce que Noham est... ?" Il n'osait finir cette dernière question, de crainte de la réponse. Que Sakazuki n'eut pas à donner. Les grosses larmes sur ses joues parlaient pour lui.

Tahoro sera contre lui son fil – le seul, désormais- sans rien dire. Sakazuki éclata en sanglots, cela faisait beaucoup d'émotion pour un petit garçon innocent de neuf ans à peine. Enfin, plus si innocent que cela désormais.

Il n'avait pas sa conscience tranquille. Un instinct de combattant, inconnu de lui jusqu'ici, le titillait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pourquoi la pirate avait-elle essayé de le tuer ?

Car en y repensant, c'était illogique. Elle avait besoin d'otages vivants pour libéré son mari elle n'aurait pu obtenir la clé de ses menottes. À moins d'avoir un double, elle n'aurait pu...

Le tintement métallique.

Elle jouait avec une clé avant de mourir.

Et la clé était tombée...

...sur le sol, à côté d'elle...

… près de l'endroit où s'était agenouillé le pirate...

...qui se releva...

...et lança ses menottes au loin.

La suite ne fut plus pour lui qu'un enchainement imprécis d'images, de chocs et de sons. Une explosion. Du rouge. Du sang. Le ciel passant sous le sol. La chute. Un atterrissage violent sur le dos. Son souffle qui se coupait. L'air qui refusait de réintégrer ses poumons autrement que par minuscules goulées. L'odeur de poudre dans celles-ci. La poussière. La fumée.

Du sang sur ses mains. Encore. Ce n'était pas le sien. Encore.

Ah ça non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer !

Il se battait contre cette idée en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

Haletant, le souffle court, il tenta de se relever. Sa première tentative échoua lamentablement. La deuxième aussi. Au bout de la troisième, il réussit à coordonner ses bras et jambes et se leva.

C'était comme si une bombe avait explosée sur la place.

"Non, pas une bombe. Se rappela-t-il. Un boulet de canon."

Au milieu de cet enfer où, la veille, des enfants jouaient à chat se tenaient deux silhouettes, celle de son père et Calico Ravmack.

À genoux et dos au pirate, Tahoro abordait une énorme blessure sanglante entre les omoplates, derrière le cœur, d'où s'échappait beaucoup de sang. Debout derrière lui, ledit pirate, au contraire, exultait.

"-Papa..."murmura Sakazuki

Mais il ne répondit pas. Comme un arbre qui meurt, son père tomba sur le sol. Son visage s'écrasa sur le sol, et ce fut finit.

"-PAPA !" hurla cette fois-ci Sakazuki en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais il n'alla pas bien loin. Une main se posa sur sa tête, stoppant sa course aussi effrénée que dérisoire. Le propriétaire de la main se pencha vers lui, et Sakazuki vit se rapprocher les yeux dénudé d'émotion de celui qui avait détruit sa vie. Et ses points vitaux. Il tenta de garder son calme, maitrisant tant bien que mal le tremblement de ses mains et genoux.

"-Ils auraient mieux fait de vous tuer.» articula-t-il froidement

"-En effet. Déclara tranquillement le pirate. Faire les choses à moitié est souvent mortel. Mais je me moque bien de cela. DIT-MOI QUI A TUE ANNE !"

Le jeune garçon sursauta, mais se reprit rapidement.

"-c'est moi. Assena-t-il. C'est moi, et je vais vous tuer aussi !"

Avant que l'autre n'est pu réagir, il envoya sa mais droite vers sa tête, brulant le cerveau de son adversaire, dont les cheveux s'enflammèrent, lui faisant une couronne de flamme avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Voilà. C'était finit. Il était seul, unique survivant d'un enfer qui lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

L'enterrement eût lui deux jours plus tard. Il marchait derrière les deux cercueils. Seul. Les villageois qui assistaient à la cérémonie évitaient de l'approcher. "Extrêmement dangereux «se murmurait sur son passage partout où il allait. Il se dirigea vers le port après la mise en terre.

"-hé ! Toi, là-bas ! Sakazuki ! Attends !"

Il se retourna. Un contre-amiral, qui venait de temps en temps parler à son père, courait dans sa direction.

"-Excuse-moi de te déranger, je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment, mais... voilà. Ton père... eh bien, c'est … enfin c'était... en fait, je veux dire... je suis son supérieur, vois-tu ? Alors, le jours où il est monté en grade, il m'a demandé de te... enfin, avec ton frère mais... enfin, voilà, je suis chargé de m'arranger pour qu'il ne... enfin, de te prendre sous mon aile si... enfin, en cas de décès, quoi... alors voilà, heu... la marine recrute ces dernier temps... et, heu... si le cœur t'en dit... tu peux... enfin, je veux dire... en tant que fils de colonel, ben... tu as une place parmi nous... enfin, je veux pas te forcer la main, hein ?... mais le truc c'est que... heu... c'est-à-dire que tu es déjà plus fort que bien des hommes... alors le vice-amiral Kong m'a chargé... enfin demandé si je pouvais te proposer... alors ? "

Une place dans la marine... oui. C'était bien ce que cette homme était en train de lui proposer. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour se décider. La justice se devait d'être implacable. Pas de sentiments. Il ne fallait pas que semblable affaire se reproduise.

"- C'est tout vu. Il faut bien que je m'arrange pour que les pirates ne puissent jamais remettre ça. Mais je vous préviens : je ne serai pas comme papa. Moi, je les laisserai pas en vie. Il vont tous mourir !"

"-Alors bienvenu parmi nous."

"-C'est ça !"

Et il s'en fut sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est un poil gore, et il y a pas mal d'OC... Néanmoins, je penses tout de même être en droit de vous suppliez.<p>

**Les reviews, c'est la raison d'être de nos post ici. Grâce à elles, nous pouvons nous améliorer quand le besoin s'en fait sentir, nous motiver quand l'envie nous fait défaut, nous réjouir avec vous quand nos écrits vous plaisent.**

**Alors pensez à ces chères / chers auteurs qui ont tant besoin de vous, et laisser une review. S'il vous plait!**

Shina


End file.
